Plan B
by Saomin
Summary: Yo me imaginaba diferente mi plan de vida, pero dándose la situación muy inusual que me toco vivir con una realidad hermosa y una inesperada compañia


**PLAN B**

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi vida parecía perfecta siendo joven con hermosos cabellos negros largos, una mirada inocente y a mis ya 22 años con una profesión prometedora por delante tenía planes como toda mujer en la vida una casa pequeña pero acogedora en algún lugar que estuviera cercano a la naturaleza, un matrimonio regido por amor mutuo, muchos niños correteando de arriba a abajo con un trabajo estable y sustentable.

Además de continuar mi camino con la persona que más amaba en la tierra, esperando a que un día llegara el momento de desposarme con él, mi amado.

Las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos fueron de universitarios, salimos algunas veces y conociéndonos mejor llegamos a enamorados.

La época más linda de la vida para mí fue esa, porque lo conocí y experimente cosas que jamás había sentido por alguien más. Con mi edad se llega hacer madura y se conoce lo que se quiere para el futuro con alguien.

Pero en ese momento no puede ver que tan equivocada estaba, y como dicen el amor es ciego, sordo, mudo y no entiende razones. Yo estaba a tal punto que no me importaba que todo lo que había soñado se fuera a bajo por un tonto hombre con promesas y solo promesas que nunca iba a cumplir.

Mi gran error fue pensar en que la vida era perfecta solo a su lado y nada en el mundo es perfecto ni para siempre lo entendí a la mala.

Pero la vida no es como uno lo planea o sueña para su futuro a pocas horas del casamiento el que se convertiría en mi esposo, no lo hizo y desapareció tal vez por una mala pasada de la vida ocurrió un total desastre que después de aquel acontecimiento que yo no me lo espera, sucedieron más problemas y para que puedan entender mi puesta en escena les voy a contar lo sucedido.

**3 MESES ANTES DE LA BODA**

Caminaba por las calles del centro buscando un vestido adecuado para el acontecimiento más grande de mi vida, y he lo allí estaba el vestido más bonito que podía existir ante mis ojos era de color azul eléctrico con un tul bordado en negro, ajustado a la cintura con una cinta ancha color del tul.

Quedaba a la perfección para esta ocasión que se iba a dar a las 7 de la noche en mi casa, estaba tan emocionada y sorprendida que el día tan esperado llegase después de 5 largos años de enamorados, que hoy justamente hoy iba a pedir mi mano para desposarnos.

_Flash_

Que romántico me la pase la noche anterior en un restaurant, al cuando acudimos para una cena de festejo porque él había conseguido el puesto que tanto anhelaba me dijo:

Amor, gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este grandioso día para los dos

En ese instante me pregunte ¿Lo dos?, no tome mucho sentido y el continuo:

Por qué de ahora en adelante seremos uno solo mi linda Hinata

Yo me sorprendí tanto de lo dicho por el que lo bese. Y él dijo:

Para celebrar comamos por favor mi amor.

Al poco tiempo después llego un camarero con una bandeja de plata que en su centro tenía un platito de mi postre favorito y en la cubierta del pastel de chocolate se encontraba un lindo anillo con una hermosa pepita que brillaba con la luz de las velas que se encontraban en el restaurant.

Fue tan hermoso ese momento que de la alegría derrame algunas lágrimas en su chaqueta, le sonrió y cogiéndome de las mejillas me beso para después decirme:

¿Srta. Hinata acepta casarte conmigo?

Le conteste de inmediato:

Claro, Sr Naruto que deseo casarme con usted

De la alegría me envolvió entre sus brazos y me levanto en el aire para bajarme y después darme un beso en la frente.

_Fin flash_

Mi alegría fue tal que parecía hasta tonta riéndome al acordarme del acontecimiento que viví ayer en ese lindo restaurant, probándome el vestido en aquella boutique, salí con una clara sonrisa marcada en mi rostro para mi casa ya eran aproximadamente las 5:15 con eso de estar buscando un vestido de arriba para abajo se me había pasado el tiempo y todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer antes del encuentro con mi amado.

Había prometido a mi mima ayudarle con la cena de esta noche con su platillo especial para estas ocasiones, a mi padre a colocar las copas en la mesa con un poco de champagne, además de que faltaba de arreglarme para esta ocasión cuando faltando 10 minutos para las 7. En la sala se escuchaba todo un alboroto con mis padres, mi hermana y mis amigas más cercanas.

A las 7 en punto llego él se había vestido tan elegante con traje y todo que yo no lo había visto de tal forma jamás, además con un lindo ramo de rosas blancas para mi madre, una botella de licor para mi padre y para mi hermana una caja de chocolates como ofrenda en la pedida de mi mano esa noche.

La cena fue la vela más mágica del mundo y con un pequeño brindis que dio mi padre en honor de los dos, nos marchamos a la sala allí conversamos algunos instantes y fue el preciso momento de pedir mi mano formalmente ante toda la gente que se encontraba allí.

Mi padre hablo algunas palabras, con una que otra lagrima de mi madre y hermana se aceptó el compromiso; nos preguntaron para cuando la boda yo todavía no lo tenía pensado y el contesto el 25 de agosto.

Yo tenía entendido que ese día lo pensábamos iguales y no fue así el solo dijo la fecha y ya, a mí no me importo aun si la boda fuera mañana yo me sentía la más feliz de toda la noche pedimos permiso para salimos a disfrutar de la aquella bonita noche.

Me llevo a aun café-bar, después a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la ciudad y a las 12 campanadas del reloj de la catedral en el cielo se extendió la luna llena en todo su esplendor para alegrar aún más la velada que ya de por si era romántica me dijo:

Hinata ante aquel astro declaro que te amo y que en agosto será nuestra boda.

Yo me sorprendí tanto por lo inesperado de su declaración que sentía que mi corazón estallaba de mi pecho, se me acercó y me lleno de besos cálidos y llenos de ternura en esa fría pero hermosa noche.

Todo iba a pedir de boca, y a la mañana siguiente ya había preparado una lista de las cosas que se debía hacer y se necesitaba para antes de la boda.

**2 MESES ANTES DE LA BODA**

Ya había pasado todo un mes después de la pedida de mano recordarlo me hacía muy feliz y con tantas cosas que se necesitaba en la boda yo andaba más que atareada por organizar y planear que las cosas en mi boda estuvieran muy bien.

Era un poco complicado compartir los gustos que tenía el con los míos, el pedía casarse en la iglesia y yo en un hermoso jardín rodeado de plantas.

Él quería un banquete de carnes a la parrilla y yo deseaba comida de buffet, el decía que las invitaciones se verían bien en color café con letras en dorado y eso a mí no me gustaba lo deje pasar y con tantas cosas que faltaban por hacer parecía complicado saber todavía si habían aceptado mis amigas ser mis damas en la boda.

Yo deseaba que el color en la reunión fuera tonos pastel, pero él no lo aceptaba él quería el color celeste.

Consideraba que una boda se debía planear de dos, de las personas que estaban involucradas en el escalón mas importante de su vida pero no lo sentía interesado en la boda le pregunta algo para la boda y se asia el ajeno o decía has lo que mejor creas para nosotros.

Para demostrar un poco de interés que el tenia por la boda accedió a algunas cosas como invitaciones, pastel y recuerdos.

No note en ese momento la falta o nada de interes que estaba poniendo en la boda, solo pensaba que estaba trabajando mucho por nuestro futuro juntos. Creo que me equivoque en ese detalle, si no presentaba interés era por que en realidad el no lo tenia en mi, tal vez solo fue una farsa que el debía representar ante la gente para la que trabajaba.

En el transcurso del mes iba de arriba para abajo con muestra una carta de bocaditos, colores para las flores, detalles exactos en las invitaciones, tipos de telas para las mesas y vestidos, adonos en cada mesa para la recepción, el lugar y un sinfín de cosas que debía hacer y comprar.

Con el paso de los días ya iba tranquilizándome del estrés de planear mi boda, claro que mi madre me apoyaba y ni se diga de mis amigas, pero a mí ya ahora novio lo sentía muy distante.

Era demasiado trabajo pero bien valía la pena hacerlo para cuando recordara en unos años lo acontecido esos días, me reiría de mi misma por lo acomplejada que parecía mi boda.

Además de sentirme la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra al faltar 1 mes para desposar a la persona que más amaba en todo el universo, la alegría se incrementaba a infinito.

**1 MES ANTES DE LA BODA**

Ya faltando un mes, solo un mes para mi boda decidió mi novio llevarme como premio de consolación y dura labor de trabajar para la boda, unos días a relajarme a fueras de la ciudad.

Que detalle más lindo pensé en ese instante; luego de dejarme planear todo yo sola, pero no importaba porque después de esto iba hacer la mujer más feliz en toda la faz de la tierra al estar con la persona amada para siempre.

Llegamos a una hostal hermosísima llamada "El rincón de los enamorados", era tan acogedora conjunto con unas lindas cabañas separadas por un enorme jardín de flores que rodeaba cada cabaña formando una figura extraña con cada cabañita.

Al ingresar a la recepción la joven que atendía nos dio la suite matrimonial de la cabaña 23, salimos de la recepción cogidos de la mano con una sonrisa comprometida en el rostro de Naruto.

La cabaña era como una pequeña casa para dos con su propio cuarto, una salita y un baño. En la habitación había una enrome cama matrimonial en forma de corazón con un edredón en color negro con la imagen de la luna llena como el gran astro del cielo y unos cojines en forma de estrellas encima de esta.

Nos instalamos y no sabía que hacer o sentirme, estaba un poco tímida y recelosa creo que esta iba ser la primera vez que íbamos a pasar juntos desde que éramos solo enamorados, yo le había prometido ser su mujer hasta el día de la luna de miel pero no me esperaba de esta forma con él en una cabaña.

El viendo que duda se me acerco y susurro:

Amor de todas formas para un mes vas hacer mi mujer para toda la vida de que te extraña que tengamos intimidad antes?

Yo dude un instante pero le di la razón él era, es y será siempre el primer hombre de mi vida. Así que acepte su propuesta.

Él se acercó a mí, entre beso y beso el calor empezó a incrementar desde mis mejillas a mi cuerpo incluso después toda la atmosfera de la cabaña se sentía caliente.

Y poco a poco nos fuimos desprendiendo de la ropa que llevábamos puestos en ese instante, se acercó más me recostó en la cama botando los lindos cojines y se colocó encima de mí. Me miro a los ojos y allí vi una linda imagen angelical en su rostro y pidió autorización para penetrar, se la cedió y empezó.

No habría pensado en cómo sería hacer el amor la primera vez, pero no me importaba porque yo quería todo con él, después llegamos al punto en el que nos convertimos en un solo ser. Empezó despacio y después fue más rápido, terminamos exhaustos y yo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

En realidad fue una noche mágica, que pásese la primera vez con mi futuro esposo amándonos a tal punto de perder la razón en ese danzar de cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante cubierta con la sabana y con las claras imágenes viajando aun en mi mente impregnadas en mi piel, pero me di cuenta que él no estaba no sabía dónde se encontraba y al salir de la cama lo vi en el baño saliendo con una cuantas gotas en su cuerpo y pelo.

Me acerque desde detrás de su espalda lo cogí por la cintura y le bese el cuello, él se voltio y me devolvió el beso en la boca, después dejo de besarme y dijo que tenía planeado para estos días muchas actividades entretenidas para ambos.

En aquel viaje fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, la pase como nunca con él a toda hora de mi vida.

Pero lamentablemente debíamos regresar al mundo real, al mundo en el que los dos nos convertiríamos ante los ojos de las personas y el reino de dios en un solo ser para toda la eternidad.

**1 SEMANA ANTES DE LA BODA**

A solo días de la boda solo faltaba revisar las cosas más pequeñas que eran las que de costumbre faltaban por realizar los arreglos florales se escogió entre dos colores blancas y celestes en un ramo para cada mesa, la recepción seria en un hermoso jardín adornado con lámparas de noche, para los invitados había una lista puntal de quien y con quien asistiría a la boda para cada mesa, la ceremonia se daria en la catedral de la ciudad.

Además de que Naruto acepto colocarse un ramillete de color celeste en la solapa de su traje, además para que hiciera juego con los vestidos de mis damas de honor y con las flores que los caballeros llevarían en el mismo lugar que mi prometido, ya casi todo estaba hecho solo faltaba los retoques en mi vestido de novia por las medidas y en él velo.

Con todos los preparativos listo para la gran celebración, me sentía muy feliz y emocionada esperando ansiosamente que llegara ya ese día, habíamos escogido el 25 de agosto para casarnos por los lindos recuerdos que teníamos de ese mes.

Además de la despedida que tenía mi novio con sus queridos amigos en un bar, y yo una salida con mis dams y amigas, no sé cómo le fue o que paso allí pero desde esa noche ya el no fue el mismo no se portaba igual estaba distante, distraído, nostálgico y deprimido. Me dijo una de las damas de honor, no le tome en cuenta y ahora me arrepiento por no haber hecho caso de lo que me dijo.

Como explique anteriormente estaba enamorada de él como una loca sin motivo, y todo lo que a ojos de otras personas parecía real en mi era como si tuviera puesto lentes que no lo podía ver. Que gran error subestimar a las personas que me querían y veian lo que en realidad pasaba pero yo no, me segue a tal grado que no vi las indicaciones correctas de que el no quería casarse conmigo.

Crei que la salida del mes anterior había funcionado en nuestra unión que seria ya para siempre, pero me produjo tristeza al verlo allí sin animo de nada ni siquiera de "nuestra boda" pero pensaba que tal vez si el dia de nuestra boda me viera con aquel hermoso vestido de novia ante sus ojos se alegraría tal que tal vez pidiera disculpas por esa pequeña disputa antes de nuestra boda.

Y si asi pasaba me sentitia feliz y agradecida de que todo ese dia seria perfecto para los dos.

**A HORAS DE LA BODA**

Ya el día de la boda había llegado y desde de mañana empezó una batalla campal entre mi padre que pedia cosas a mi madre, mi hermana que buscaba zapatos en el armario y yo ni empezaba arrelarme para mi gran momento.

Parecia que había pasado un gran tornado por dentro de mi casa, que la corbata de mi papa, que los zapatos para mi hermana, que no asomaba la corona, el collar. Por qué justo en ese momento no aparecían las cosas o se desaparecían.

No sabían quién nos iba a trasladar a la iglesia, era una total histeria en mi casa pero después se fue arreglando, minutos de acabar con todo llego el carro que me llevaría a los brazos de mi amado en el íbamos mis padres y yo.

**LA BODA**

A metros de la iglesia por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa, miedosa y angustiada.

El carro paro y mi padre bajo a ver qué pasaba cuando regreso con una cara blanca supuse que algo malo había pasado y al chofer le dijo que regresara de donde nos había recogido, tal fue mi asombro que no me importo y baje.

Me acerque a mi padre y le pregunte:

¿Qué pasa papá?

No respondió.

Yo me acerque a la entrada de la catedral, al momento de ingrsar todos me regresaron a ver con ojos de lastima y tristeza, y allí fue que supe el motivo de su expresión me había dejado en el altar la persona que yo creía me amaba con todo el corazón y que por mí era capaz de bajar cielo, luna y estrellas del firmamento en el cielo.

Senti que mi corazón se rompia en millón de pedacitos a tal asombro que paso caí desmayada al suelo sin reaccion alguna solo oía el eco de la voz de mi madre pidiendo ayuda, y de mi padre gritando con isteria quien diría que el mismo carro que me había llevado a la desgracia que seria mi vida me llevaba a la salvación eterna de la misma.

No sé como pero después de algunas horas desperté en una habitación blanca con algunos aparatos asiendo ruidos y conectados a mí, sin previo aviso ingreso mi madre llorando conjunto con mi padre demasiado triste y le pregunte el motivo de su actitud:

¿Qué ocurre mamá?, porque estas así?

Mi madre no logro formular respuesta y mi padre solo se quedó callado e inmediatamente ingreso el médico a la habitación diciendo:

Felicidades señora va hacer mamá

Caí en cuenta que era lo que me había dicho y tal fue mi asombro que después caía lágrimas descontroladas rodando por mi cara, al reaccionar me di coraje y agradecí al doctor por lo dicho.

Ahora encontraba un nuevo y hermoso motivo por que vivir.

Pero se dice que las desgracias no vienen solas y mi padre dijo:

Debemos conversar de esto en la casa

Salio con mi madre de la habiatación dejándome solo, bueno no sola ahora con un pedacito de mi corazón acompañándome en todo de ahora en adelante.

**DIAS DESPUES DE LA BODA**

Después de salir del hospital con algunas indicanciones del doctor para que mi bebe fuera fuerte y grande, me sentía mal y sentimentalmente rota, como podía vivir sin él y al mismo tiempo con un pedacito de él.

No comprendía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento me sentía traicionada por su amor, pero debía sacar coraje de algún lado para reponerme y seguir adelante por esa pequeña vidita que estaba ya creciendo en mí ser.

A los pocos días de la dichosa boda y de un encierro fatal de una semana, ingreso mi padre a mi habitación y dijo:

Sabes que hemos sabido algo de Naruto?

Lo que dijo mi padre me dejo atónita y viendo mi expresión continúo:

Él está a punto de casarse con su ex novia del colegio, la semana entrante en la iglesia Este de la ciudad. Me lo comento un compañero de trabajo que es el mismo padre de aquella chica.

Si que el mundo era pequeñito como podía conocer mi padre al padre de la chica que me había robado lo que yo consideraba era mio, yo solo logre formular una palabra: ¿Qué?

Como había cogido tal coraje mi padre para decirme eso en el estado en el que yo me encontraba y con un embarazo riesgo que estaba teniendo luego el añadió:

Debes decirle que estas esperando un bebe de el para que así no se case con ella y regrese contigo. Por ese niño que no tiene la culpa

Yo de mala manera le conteste:

No, no necesito que nadie se entere que estoy esperando un bebe y menos que él sepa que es suyo. Yo se que mi bebe no tiene la culpa pero el si el fue quien nos abandono y aun asi tengo que yo buscarlo

Mi padre con cara de duda me dijo:

Por qué no aceptas que aun sigues enamorado de ese y que así con ese bebe puedes volver con el.

Yo le dije:

De ninguna manera regresare con el que me hizo mucho daño, y no lo amo a él sino al pequeñito ser que crece en mi vientre. Día y noche con nuevo motivo de vivir

Entonces mi papá dijo:

Sabes hija, los niños a los pocos meses se empiezan a notar y si no te casa con él, deberás abortar.

Con tal aclaración me sorprendí de sobre manera y dije firmemente:

Lo voy a tener cueste a quien le cueste y nunca se lo voy a decir a él, él no es quien para saberlo y estar con mí bebe. Yo sere madre y padre para el y nada mas.

Mi padre se sobre salto a tal punto y por último me dijo:

Tu veras como te arreglas, por que no cuentes con la ayuda de esta familia

Y se marchó de mi habitación dejándome con más dudas de las que ya por si tenía. El hecho era que lagrimas fuertes resbalaban por mis mejillas como era posible que el decidiera casarse a días de lo que había pasado en nuestra boda.

Solo en ese momento cai en cuenta que ese el motivo por el cual era distante y lejano conmigo, aun sabiendo que había sido el primero en mi vida.

Ahora ya nada me importaba solo el pequeñito que crecía y crecía en mi sin preocupación alguna, pero me dolió mas el hecho de que mi padre me diera la espalda dije que me debía encargar y lo iba hacer sin importarle que pasara en el futuro mio y de mi bebe.

Tal vez hacia bien o mal, solo quedo claro que él bebe que crecía dentro de mí era y seria mi responsabilidad de ahora en adelante.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES DE LA BODA**

Pasaba día y noche pensando en que hacer para no traer más desgracia a la familia que ya de por si tenían por mi culpa.

Una noche me llamo una de mis amigas y me dijo:

Amiga, espero que te encuentres bien pero espero que no lo tomes a mal lo que te vol a decir de Naruto

Yo sorprenida por la declaración le acentia aun cuando no me pudiera mirar continuo:

Yo se por que no se caso Naruto contigo

Solo logre decir:

¿Que?

Como todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo. Me dijo:

La chica con quien se caso era el amor de toda la vida de el, a ti te acepto solo para hacer aun mas famoso el refrán de "un clavo saca otro".

Como, pensaba yo que el me quería y en realidad fue solo una mentira para sacarle a ella del corazón, y mi amiga continuo diciendo:

Perdón amiga por lo que te dije, pero deseaba que supieras la verdad para que no te engañaras mas de el.

Esa noche fue la mas trágica de mi mundo después de mi "boda" que esa noche de luna se me ocurrió una gran idea debía marcharme de la ciudad en la que el estaba con la otra que ahora era su mujer, yo tenía unos cuantos ahorros en el banco de los trabajos que había realizado, iban hacer ocupados para la entrada de una cas según el; así que reuní valor y empecé a formular mi plan para partir lo antes posible.

En la mañana siguiente me levante temprano ya que no había podio pegar los ojos en toda la noche, salí de casa y fui a retirar un poco de efectivo para realizar una compras cuidando de ser vista por alguien llegue la supermercado y empecé a comprar.

Entre mi lista tenia: una maleta y bolso de mano, un poco de ropa holgada, una linda ropa de bebe que no estaba en mis planes comprar ni siquiera sabía que genero era pero me encanto eran de unos cochecitos en color azul. Esperaba a que fuera niño para poderle poner ese lindo ajuar de bebes.

Partí del supermercado y me dirigí al terminal a ver horarios de los carros que salían conjuntamente con los destinos que proporcionaban.

A medio día regrese a mi casa y para la sorpresa no había nadie en casa solo una pequeña nota en la mesa de centro diciendo:

Que bueno hijita que hayas salido de ese encierro eterno que tenías, bueno hija dejamos preparando comida y nos vemos más tarde

Pd. Tu mamá y tu papá

Era el preciso momento para empezar a empacar lo necesario, debía guarda mudas de ropa que me quedaba para después del parto además de añadir mi computadora portátil con mi información, unos cuantos libros que me serian útiles sobre mi profesión, mi peluche favorito para mi bebe, mis documentos, unas fotos para recuerdo y por ultimo realice varias cartas para dejar implícito las cosas que iba hacer y por qué motivo me marchaba.

Las cartas las deje en donde yo había encontrado la nota, despidiéndome de aquella casa que fue mi hogar por un tiempo y allí fue donde ocurrió todo, con la última mirada me marche jalando mis maletas.

Al poco tiempo encontré un taxi lo llame y este se dirigió al terminal.

Cogí el primer bus que partía ese rato sin saber para donde me subí y me despedí de aquella ciudad.

A lo largo del viaje iba recordando los momentos que pase con él y con tristeza empecé a derramar lágrimas, pero sabiendo que mi bebe no debía sentir ese dolor me detuve y empecé a imaginar cómo sería siendo niña o tal vez niño.

Y me debatía si lo que hice en irme de la ciudad era lo correcta o no, no sabia a donde parar pero esta seria mi mejor plan para el futuro.

No sé cuánto paso que ya habíamos llegado, me baje a ese lugar donde solo se podía observar naturaleza en muchas partes de aquel poblado.

Camine unas cuantas cuadras y me instale en un hotel pequeño pero acogedor.

**VARIOS MESES DESPUES DE LA BODA**

Ya iba por los 8 meses de mi embarazo y no me había ido nada mal con los conocimientos que tenia del medio ambiente, logre adaptarme en aquel poblado lleno de personas amables y además logre obtener un trabajo estable.

Quien pensaría que allí se cumpliría mi plan de vida, un trabajo estable rodeado de mucha naturaleza para el bien de mi bebé.

Ahora vivía en una linda casita a orillas de un rio, a unos kilómetros de lo que ahora era mi hogar.

Mensualmente escribía a mi familia, a darles aviso de lo que me acontecía en ese poblado y a mis cartas siempre era el pedido de que regresara por que mi padre se encontraba muy triste por lo que había hecho conmigo.

Nunca contestaba esa pregunta y proseguía aquí con mi vida y mi todo, que empieza a pesar y patear tan fuerte que me tocaba estar acostada más tiempo para que estuviera tranquilo.

Además de faltarme 1 mes para dar a luz a mi bebé, no sabía que era y me emocionaba saber que seria.

No paso mucho y me cogió un dolor tan fuerte que me paralizo un instante, justo después empezaron las contracciones para dar a luz y sola sin que nadie me pudiera auxiliar en ese momento, a mal momento me había ido a vivir a orillas de ese lindo rio.

A unos pasos de donde vivía apareció una mujer y su marido me ayudaron a salir de mi casa y me trasladaron al centro médico mas cercano de mi casa .

Allí a unas cuantas horas de forcejeo escuche un estruendoso y poderoso llanto de mí bebe, se me acerco el doctor y me dijo:

Felicidades señora es un fuerte y hermoso niño

Lo escuche y de mi mejilla cayo una lagrima de felicidad.

Me lo dio a cargar y tal fue mi asombro que era igualito a su padre de cabello rubio, de ojos azueles con unas pequeñas marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas, era realmente un bebe hermoso.

A los pocos días de dada de alta decidí regresar a mi tranquilo hogar ahora con mi pequeño pero fuerte niño en brazos.

Empezó así mi gran etapa de vida como madre y padre al mismo tiempo, cuidando de el en todo momento de ahora en adelante.

**2 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA BODA**

Empecé a pensar que era hora de volver y con mi inquieto pero lindo Itan, para que mis padres pudieran conocerlo.

Con que sorpresa me tope que al salir del terminal salía otra pareja detrás nuestro con una niña pequeña en brazos y es allí donde ese recuerdo que producía dolor reapareció al ver que aquella pareja era el padre de mi hijo y una de mis amigas que seria mi dama en la boda, además de ser la misma persona que me había llamado dos días después de la supuesta boda del padre de mi hijo con una ex novia de el.

No sabia como reaccionar pero al instante que mire a mi hijo Itan jugando con aquel osito que le regale el dia de su nacimiento, todo dolor desaparecio de mi exitencia y me alegre que tanto como yo era feliz el también lo fuera.

Y no volvi a pensar en odiarlo sino en agradecerle que gracias a el tenia el mas lindo y fuerte tesoro de toda la vida.

No me importo si me reconoció o no me marche de aquel lugar y llegamos a casa de mis padres.

Se emocionaron tanto con Itan que me alegro ver ese hermoso cuadro, de mis padres con el cuándo mi madre se acercó y me dijo:

No te parece que es igual a su padre, el mismo color de cabello, su faz, su piel e incluso sus ojos

No le di importancia de lo que dijo mi madre y le conteste:

No importa si se parece o no, ese niño es solo mío y de nadie mas, le añadi

La tarde paso mu rápida dando paso a la noche y nos fuimos a dormir a mi antigua habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba con sus cosas intactas desde aquel dia que me había marchado, con la pequeña excepción de que era Itan el que cogía todo los muñecos y los botaba al suelo para jugar.

Pasamos algunos días allí, con sorpresa mis padre salían con él al parque, al zoológico, al museo e inumerables lugares que iba conociendo esos días. Me alegraba verlo asi curioso, entretenido y sobre todo querido de las personas que un dia le dijeron no, no se como no puedo aceptar mi padre aquel niño cuando era un bebé pero ahora ya era un niño.

Despues de esos días llego mi madre un tanto extraña y le pregunte que le había ocurrio y ella contesto:

Lo que pasa hija fue que el otro dia en el parque, se nos acerco Naruto. Preguntando por ti

Me asuste y le dije:

Que le dijeron dime mamá

Mi madre respondio:

Nada que te habias marchado varios años de la ciudad a otro lugar y que allí te habias enamorado y casado con un residente de allí.

Yo dije:

En serio, y que dijo de Itan?

Mi madre se puso un poc rara y dijo:

Me pregunto de él niño, y yo le dije que era mi nieto. Lo miro y se marcho triste con la cabeza gacha.

No sabia como sentirme triste o preocupada, decidi que era momento de regresar con mi hijo a nuestro hogar.

Dejando a mis padres solos nos marchamos con un Itan que se despedia desde el taxi y prometiendo regresar con la condición de que ellos fueran a visitarnos. Nos fuimos de alli al terminal.

A la partida del terminal para salir de la ciudad el carro se quedó en rojo junto con otro vehículo a lado, en tan solo un instante sentí que la persona del vehículo de a lado el que estaba conduciendo me había visto, reconocido y que además me perforaba con la mirada para después cambiar su mirada a fijar detenidamente a Itan, tal como apareció desapareció y el vehículo corrió y no lo volví a ver jamás.

**10 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA BODA**

Han pasado casi 10 años de no haberme casado con Naruto, y hay veces que me pregunto cómo hubiera sido estar casa con él. Mi hijo tendría un padre yo no sentiría soledad y tuviéramos un lindo hogar esperando por otro niño en camino.

Y sin embargo las cosas no se dieron asi, yo con mi hijo por un lado y una de las personas que creía mi amiga por otro lado con quien era el padre de mi hijo.

Además no tengo ningún remordimiento por no haberle mostrado a mi hijo a su padre, y si las circunstancias se dieron así no iba a dejarlo pasar el nose si tubo remordimiento por no conocerle y ahora ya me da igual, porque yo recibí el mejor regalo del mundo el ser madre y es eso lo que cuenta para mí y nada más.

Para luego recuerdo a Itan y no me importa no haberme casa con su padre sino que me alegro de no haberlo hecho nunca porque por su error saque un beneficio tan grande de tenerlo a él a mi Itan, ya que él se ha convertido en mi todo y aun cuando había muchas cosas que se opusieron para que el no naciera o existiera y su padre lo negara él es el niño más feliz del mundo y yo la mamá más alegre por su existencia.

Con todo y todo el fue mi mejor plan B para la vida.

**FIN**


End file.
